Earthbending
Earthbending (also known as Geokinesis) is the power to control the earth, granted by the Earth God, Regigigas. It is the Element of Strength. When people have a strong sense of will, almost unbreakable, they can be earthbenders. Earthbenders can crush the biggest boulders and feel the very earth around them. Most earthbenders are barefooted, so as to use this power better. Techniques Bouldapult The Bouldapult is the most typical earthbending move. Earthbenders can stomp rocks into the air and launch them off. Ground Quake The Ground Quake is just like any earthquake. Earthbenders can stomp the ground and make it crumble beneath their enemies. Boulder 'n' Chain The Boulder 'n' Chain is a higher-leveled earthbending move. Earthbenders can conjure a bright green chi link to a boulder and swing it around like a ball-n-chain. Seismic Sense Seismic Sense is the rare ability to feel vibrations in the earth with your feet and sense where everything is that touches the earth. This move can also feel peoples' heart rates and tell when they're lying. Toph Beifong uses this ability as her main way to see around, since she's blind. Metalbending Metalbending (also called Ferrokinesis) is a rare earthbending move. When earthbenders sense the fragments of earth within the metal strong enough, they are able to bend the metal. Sandbending Sandbending is the ability to control sand,. It's more easy to master than metalbending, but it still takes some work. Sandbenders with proficient ability at this can break almost any solid object into sand. Also, depending on the material of the object, the scattered sand can be as hard and strong as the material it came from. Lavabending Lavabending is the extremely difficult ability to control lava. They can turn any earth into lava, and cool any lava to solid earth, similar to waterbenders with ice. Earthbenders normally need years of practice to master this, otherwise it takes the combined efforts of an earthbender and firebender. The element was created by Groudon. Some benders are naturally born with the technique. Cementbending Cementbending works in a similar manner to lavabending in that the bender can control cement, as well as harden or liquefy it. Eelyah Nagillig first developed this power to help in reconstruction of her hometown, and later utilized it for combat, such as punching Concrete Fists. Bonebending A dark, advanced earthbending move, equal to bloodbending or breathbending to earthbenders, the bender can detect the minerals within a person's bones and control or rip them out of shape. Immortality Bonebenders can focus their chi entirely in their bones, the structures which bind the souls to the body. In keeping their bones alive, the bender can live forever, though they will become substantially old people regardless of their everlasting bones. A bonebender can also transfer their chi to a person with mangled or broken bones, restoring those bones to perfect health at the cost of the bender's life. Stonebending Stonebending is the peculiar art that belongs mainly to the Stonebuddy Family. Lucas Stonebuddy, for instance, can control large statues and structures using an identical Rock Clone he made of himself, which carries his chi and he can see through. Lucas can use his ability from thousands of miles from where he's actually bending. Stonebending is able to control or break the powerful stone, Permanite. Known Earthbenders *Angelie Granite (Logia) *Anthony McKenzie *Michelle McKenzie *Sandy Johnson (sandbending) *Shelly Johnson (sandbending) *Tom Taylor (lavabending) *Ynnos and Annod (sandbending) *Ikus Latsyrc (lavabending) *Ikuyim Latsyrc (gembending) *Eel and Ennael Nosyarg (metalbending) *Aluben .D Mottobeikniw (bonebending, Logia) *Oitnemid and Aitnemid .D Mottobeikniw (bonebending) *Eelyah Nagillig *Assilem Nagillig *Ibsej *Lucas Stonebuddy (stonebending) *Suilef Egdirbmu *King Bumi *Regigigas *Groudon (lavabending) *Five Children of Earth **Granite **Quartzite (sandbending) **Sovite (lavabending) **Hornfels (metalbending) **Stone (stonebending) *Toph Beifong *Lin Beifong *Jataro Kemuri *Long Feng *Dai Li Agents *Clay Bailey *Emily, the Yellow Ranger Earth Chi Earth Chi is a green color and is focused in the bender's feet. The feet are the body parts that are almost always touching the ground, so it is through the feet that benders connect with the earth and Earth Chi. The color of chi usually varies depending on their sub-element power. Sandbenders can have tan-colored chi, lavabenders have light-red, metalbenders have dark-gray, and bonebenders have white. Other Traits Most earthbenders love going barefoot, not just for their bending, but because they enjoy being dirty. Many earthbenders are boys, but almost all female earthbenders are tomboys with short hair. Earthbenders earn their power for having strong-willed personalities, and in combat, they are known for attacking enemies directly rather than strategically. The Light Side of this power is that earthbenders try to defend somebody important that they love, such as Angie McKenzie for her kids. The Dark Side would be an aggressive form of willpower, where the bender tries to overpower those weaker than them. Weaknesses Most earthbenders are unable to swim and are weak against water. Furthermore, they could not bend well in ice areas, or any sort of terrain that isn't earth, such as wood. Benders of regular earth are usually unable to bend the sub-elements, like lava or metal, without proper training, unless they're naturally born skilled with the technique. Stories It's Appeared *Before They Were Kings *Final Preparations *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Practice *Memories *The Son of Evil *Anthony Ant *Scorched Wings *Viridi's Last Stand *Operation: RECLAIM (Chapter 4) *Sector SA (mentioned) *Operation: NECSUS (mentioned) *Down in the Negaverse *The Great Candied Adventure (mentioned) *Her Special Skill (attempted) *Rivals *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last *Field Day! *Sector MG *The Legend of Zelda: Araea's Mask (Earth Arrows) *Operation: REVERT *Warriors of Sky *Pirate Wars *Return to the Negaverse Trivia *Earthbending has more sub-element forms than any other element. *Earth is the most solid of all element forms, and along with plantbending, it cannot be materialized out of thin air. (Water can be pulled out of particles from the air.) *For several cases, it seems like female earthbenders are better than male earthbenders at what they do. Site Poll What is your favorite sub-element of earthbending? Normal Earth Sand Lava Metal Stone Gems Bones Category:Benders Category:Earthbenders Category:Substances Category:Abilities